parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Gumball Hood Part 5
Here is part five of James Graham's second movie spoof of Gumball Hood. Cast *Gumball Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Little John *Penny Fitzgerald (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Maid Marian *Jafar (from Aladdin) as Prince John *Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) as Sir Hiss *Merlock (from Ducktales) as Sheriff of Nottingham *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Friar Tuck *Goofy Goof (from Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto Cartoons) as Alan-a-Dale *Toodles (from Tom and Jerry) as Lady Kluck *Henchman 800 (from Rayman 2) as Trigger *Hunchman 1000 (from Rayman M) as Nutsy *Murfy (from Rayman 2) as Otto *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Skippy Rabbit *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Sis Rabbit *Tily (from Rayman 2) as Tagalong Rabbit *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Mother Rabbit *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Toby Turtle *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Father Sexton *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mother Church Mouse *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Prince John's Thugs *Dantinis (from Croc) Sheriff's Thugs *Professor Utonium (from The Powerpuff Girls) as King Richard *Various Characters as People of Nottingham *Cupcake Woman (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood disguise as Fortune Teller *Madame (from The Aristocats) as Little John disguise as Fortune Teller *Sir Kay (from The Sword in the Stone) as Robin Hood disguise as a legged stork *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Little John disguise as Sir Reginald *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Robin Hood disguise as Old Man Transcript *as the crowd sit down on their seats while a parade of archers come for the archery tournament *Jafar: (snickers) Yes, this is a red-letter day. A coup d'at, to coin a Norman phrase. *Don Croco: You do. Oh, yes, indeed, sire. Your plan to capture Gumball Hood in public is sheer genius. *Jafar: (chuckles) Spoons, no one sits higher than the king. Must I remind you, Don Croco? his tongue *Don Croco: Oh, oh, forgive me, sire. stutters I didn't mean to... *Jafar: My trap is baited and set... ...and then revenge! Ah, revenge! *Don Croco: Shh! Not so loud, sire. Remember, only you and I know, and your secret is my secret. *Jafar: Stop! giggles Stop hissing in my ear. Secret? What secret? *Don Croco: Why, the capture of Kipper Hood, sire. *Jafar: That insolent blackguard. Ooh! I'll show him who wears the crown! *Don Croco: I share your loathing, sire. That scurrilous scoundrel who fooled you with that silly disguise, who dared to rob you and made you look utterly ridiculous... *Jafar: Enough! Stiletto, you deliberately dodged. *Don Croco: But... But... Sire, please. *Jafar: Stop sniveling and hold still. *Don Croco: Thank you, sire. *Penny Fitzgerald: Oh, Toodles, I'm so excited. But how will I recognize him? *Toodles: Oh, he'll let you know somehow. That young rogue of yours is full of surprises, my dear. *Gumball: There she is, Tom. Isn't she beautiful? *Emelius Browne: Cool it, lover boy. Your heart's runnin' away with your head. (Gumball disguises himself as Sir Kay) *Sir Kay: Oh, stop worrying. This disguise would fool my own mother. *Emelius Browne: chuckling Yeah, but your mom ain't here. You gotta fool old bushel britches. *Sir Kay: Merlock, Your Honor? *Merlock: Yeah. *Sir Kay: Meetin' ya face-to-face is a real treat. A real treat. *Merlock: Well, now, thank you. chuckling Oh, excuse me. I gotta go win this tournament. *Emelius Browne: Hey, old Gumball's not a bad actor. But wait till he sees this scene I lay on Prince Jafar. Ah! Me lord. My esteemed royal sovereign of the realm. The head man himself. You're beautiful. *Jafar: laughs He has style, eh, Stiletto? French *Emelius Browne: laughing You took the words right out of my mouth, Jafar. *Jafar: "Jafar"! I like that. Do you know I do? Stiletto, put it on my luggage. Jafar. guffawing Jafar. Yes. *Don Croco: Hmph! And you? Who might you be, sir? *Emelius Browne: I am Sir Emelius Browne, king of Chutney. And don't stick your tongue out at me, kid. And now, Your Mightiness, allow me to lay some protocol on you. *Jafar: Oh, no. Uh, forgive me, but I lose more jewels that way than... Please sit down. *Emelius Browne: Thanks, Jafar. Couldn't get a better seat than this, could you? The royal box. Oh! Hey! Hey, wait a minute! What's... Oh, excuse me, buster. *Don Croco: "Buster"? You, sir, have taken my seat. *Jafar: Don Croco, with you around, who needs a court jester? laughing Now get out there and keep your snake eyes open for you know who. *Don Croco: You... You mean, I... I'm being dismissed? *Emelius Browne: You heard His Mightiness. Move it, creepy. Get lost. Begone, long one. *Don Croco: What cheek! "Creepy"? "Buster"? "Long one"? Who does that dopey duke think he is? *Goofy Goof: Now, he's up to somethin', Danger Mouse. *Merlin: Yeah. Come on! *Sir Kay: Ah, Your Ladyship. Beggin' your pardon, but it's a great honor to be shootin' for the favor of a lovely lady like yourself. I hopes I win the kiss. *Penny Fitzgerald: Oh! Well, thank you, my thin-legged archer. giggling I wish you luck... whispering with all my heart. *Don Croco: echoing Hmm... I wonder. *Abis Mal: Your Highness, with your royal permission, we are ready to begin. *Jafar: Proceed, captain! *Abis Mal: The tournament of the golden arrow will now begin. *archery tournament begins as the crowd cheers, trumpeting, drumroll, while the crowd cheers, and whistles *Rit: Yay, Dad! Huh? Whoops... Sorry. boos and cheers *Jafar: A perfect bull's-eye. Well, well. *Emelius Browne: That's what you call pullin' it back and lettin' it go, Jafar. *Sir Kay: I'm gonna win that golden bullet, and then I'm gonna present meself to the lovely Penny and... *Merlock: Listen, scissorbill, if you shoot half as good as you blabbermouth, you're better'n Gumball Hood. *Sir Kay: Gumball Hood, he says! Wowee! I'm tiptop, all right, but I'm not as good as he is. (crowd cheers) *Emelius Browne: That kid's got class. Ain't he, BG? *Jafar: Indeed he has, Emelius Browne. (chuckles) Bravo! Uh, bravo! Yes. *Sir Kay: Oh, um, by the way. I hear you're havin' a bit of trouble gettin' your hands on that Gumball Hood. *Merlock: He's scared of me, that's what he is. You notice he didn't show up here today. Huh! I could spot him through them phony disguises. *Don Croco: (echoing) It's him! It's Gumball Hood! I just can't wait till I tell the Majesty. (chuckling. An arrow shoots at Don Croco's balloons, which pop and send him flying into the barrel of the juice) Please, please! I don't drink! (sloshing) *Abis Mal: Attention, everyone. The final contestants are... Sheriff of Merlock.. boos ...and the red-headed settler from Devonshire. (crowd cheers) *Jafar: My dear, I suspect you favor the gangly youth, hmm? *Penny Fitzgerald: Uh, why, yes, Jafar. Well, at least he amuses me. *Jafar: (laughs) Coincidently, my dear young lady, he amuses me too. *Abis Mal: For the final shootout, move the target back three paces. *Merlock: You heard him, Sir Kay! Get goin'! Move it, you birdbrain. And remember what you're supposed to do. *Hunchman 1000: Yes, sir, Lightning, sir. (crowd boos. Sir Kay fires shot at the target and wins) *Lightning: Well, that shot wins the golden bullet, the kiss and the whole caboodle. (crowd gasps and cheers) *Merlin: Yay! He did it, he did it, he did it! (Abis Mal whispers) Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs